


【ALLN】Ours -02 (ABO/5A1O)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】Ours -02 (ABO/5A1O)

即便鄭澤運完全不想分享，但也沒有他選擇的餘地，最終他最多只能至少在身份證登記上是車學沇的結婚對象，對......至少法律上車學沇是自己的妻子，鄭澤運只能這樣給予自己一點安慰。

終於回到宿舍，鄭澤運經紀人離開後鄭澤運踏進電梯，拿出手機發覺早些時後、他在他們幾個撇除車學沇的群組裡發的訊息，問幾個弟弟在哪的訊息沒有得到半個回覆，卻赫然顯示著全員都已讀取、心中一沉，總覺得事有蹊翹。

結果當然不出鄭澤運意料之外，當他一打開大門踏進玄關，宿舍內充斥各種ALPHA高漲的信息素味道和之間夾帶的車學沇身上那香甜的氣味直接讓鄭澤運嘖了一聲，快速脫下鞋子走進宿舍內。

很快鄭澤運便在客廳發現他的OMEGA，當然……還有他現在一點都不想見的可愛弟弟們，尤其是車學沇現在正一絲不掛的被韓相爀整個抱起抵在牆上，那雙蜜色的大腿夾在韓相爀的腰上，隨著對方撞擊的力道一顫一顫。

看對方身上一連串的痕跡和空氣中飄散的氣味，鄭澤運多半可以猜想到方才幾個弟弟應該全享用過了一輪。

ALPHA的競爭心強烈，他們幾個維持著微妙的平衡，歸功於平時他們感情深厚但一但進入易感期基本上就是你爭我奪，時常弄的車學沇心驚膽顫，因為只要被一個人抓到了就沒完沒了，幾乎沒有一次是不被做到脫力甚至昏過去。

車學沇似乎發現了鄭澤運的存在，張著被侵犯到紅腫的唇轉過頭，剛想開口便又被韓相爀向上狠狠一頂弄的說不出話，他急促的吸著氣、雙手緊抓著對方身後的衣料，想讓韓相爀慢些，但脫口而出的卻只是破碎的呻吟:「爀…啊嗯，爀啊，不…嗚嗯，太深，慢點嗚……不要嗚、唔!等等那邊嗚…嗯…」

「哥放鬆一點，讓我進去，其他人都進去了哥你不能不公平吧。」韓相爀說著壓上前咬住車學沇的下唇，大掌拖著對方挺俏的臀部往自己下身按，見車學沇還是喘著氣緊繃著身體不經撇了眼方才回到家的鄭澤運，像是挑釁般的向對方勾起嘴角，鄭澤運就算不爽也不能阻止，只是冷眼回敬對方故意直接靠到牆邊就著一兩公尺的距離看著他們，韓相爀也不管說完了接著轉頭和車學沇咬耳根:「N哥該不是因為澤運哥回來了吧?不能這樣啊，明明哥也是我的OMEGA。」

車學沇抽了兩口氣開口，剛想說些什麼，韓相爀卻突然抵著腸道內部的生殖腔口一用力蠻橫的闖入，瞬間車學沇只能睜大眼睛張著口卻也叫不出來，早些時候已經被徹底侵犯過的生殖腔並沒有給韓相爀帶來太大的阻礙，反到是插入後除了有OMEGA自身分泌的潤滑外，還有其他人先前射在裡頭的精液，裡頭繼柔軟又濕熱。

「吚!嗯…啊嗯，哈啊…哈啊。」很快車學沇便無暇裡會剛回到宿舍的鄭澤運，韓相爀的碩大插入生殖腔後便毫不留情的在裡頭侵略抽插，或許是因為年紀還輕體格又比其他人大上一圈，韓相爀做愛更容易不自覺的對OMEGA使用蠻力。

本來在性交中OMEGA對於ALPHA就是幾乎絕對臣服的狀態，遇上韓相爀時更是毫無反抗的餘地，甚至會像現在一樣整個人被抱起來固定在懷裡，逃也逃不掉為了不摔下去、車學沇只能用雙腿緊緊環著對方的腰一次又一次的被進犯到生殖腔深處，頂的車學沇一顛一顛的又一次淚眼花花，下腹痠脹的感覺過於明顯，快感從交合處漫延到四肢，即使前面的性愛已經讓他幾乎花光了力氣，但也無法反抗侵犯著自己的ALPHA只能乖乖的迎合。

「好深...嗚嗯，太深了，不可以…哈嗯爀兒不要再進去…嗚!拜託…疼，啊嗯。」體內碩大的陰莖毫不留情的搗幹弄得車學沇忍不住求饒，腳趾蜷縮著一團、扶著對方的肩膀想借力往上逃一些，易感期的ALPHA對自己的OMEGA不聽話這件事情總是特別敏感，尤其是當在做愛的時後，於是韓相爀幾乎是反射性的低吼了聲咬住車學沇的側頸，拖住對方的臀部狠狠的又用力一頂，馬上便聽見對方帶著哭腔的討饒聲:「嗚…爀兒，爀啊…嗚嗚，你輕、輕點嗚……頂太進去了嗚嗯…好痠。」

「哥是說這裡嗎?」韓相爀說著直直往生殖腔深處頂弄，每每一插車學沇總反射性的緊縮了下緊緻的蛹道好幾度都差點夾的韓相爀直接射出來，韓相爀的尺寸就算是在ALPHA中比擬也是非常傲人的如同他比別人大了一圈的塊頭，所以只要完全插入車學沇的生殖腔很容易就會頂到生殖道底部的子宮頸口。

而車學沇每次被他的ALPHA插到那處時總是無法控制的抽氣呻吟，其實每個ALPHA基因中多少都帶著那麼些狩獵和控制欲、車學沇不知道每次他哭著討饒都只是讓他的ALPHA們更加興奮，如同現在的韓相爀，在車學沇難耐的點頭想要他別插的那麼深，但最終只換得更激烈的侵犯。

「啊!啊啊...哈嗯，不…嗚嗯，爀兒…爀啊，太激烈…嗚嗚哥會壞掉…哈嗯，嗚嗚嗯。」韓相爀抱著他突然像發情的猛獸的打樁似的肏弄，肉體的撞擊聲啪啪的作響、身下充滿淫液的肉穴隨著碩大的陰莖在體內的動作抽出時被帶了些出來又在插入時被狠狠頂了回去，黏稠的液體被激烈的抽插動作搗成了半透明的白沫，染滿車學沇的股間。

「不會壞的學沇哥，我們這才剛要吃玩開胃菜呢。」韓相爀笑著湊上前吻住車學沇開始胡言亂語的唇，和下身激烈的動作相反細細的舔吻，撬開對方的小口舔拭著牙關上顎又含著那紅潤的小舌吮吸，過程中都沒捨的閉上眼、仔細的凝視著現在被他肏到失神的人兒:「我們最愛你了學沇哥，哥你也最愛我們對吧?」

而車學沇也在韓相爀溫柔的吻和話語中找到一絲安慰，雙手環住對方的脖子主動張開口任由對方侵犯，喘息之間用臉頰蹭了蹭韓相爀回應對方剛才的話:「哥也…最愛你們。」

車學沇說著先是吻了吻韓相爀，在微微側過頭看向一旁的鄭澤運、還有坐在沙發上的金元植李弘彬、最後是剛從廚房走回客廳的李在煥:「所以嗚…嗚嗯，我的ALPHA、要…哈嗯…要怎麼對我都可以喔，哥最喜歡你們了…啊嗯。」

TBC


End file.
